Take Another Look
by anifan2
Summary: Dru knows that Xander and Willow are not what they seem.
1. Default Chapter

Take Another Look  
  
DISCLAIMER:Buffy The Vampire Slayer and any other works that may join mine do not belong to me.  
  
SUMMARY:Dru knows that Xander and Willow are not what they seem.  
  
ARCHIVE: Just ask.  
  
CHAPTER 1:Promises  
  
'In the year of our Lord, 1706, I, Sir Nicholas Blesdoe, recant , with the help of our fine lady, one of the most amazing if not unbelievable tales of our time.  
  
Bear patience dear friend, for though I recall saying this an amazing tale, this story doesn't belong here, or should I say belong here yet? Even better. It's not even my story to tell. I am just a tool for our lady to use per her desoire. And she yet hungers.  
  
Before I become more off road than now, I must hand over the reigns of this lady to said letter as per our agreement. I live as long as she has use of me and my trade. Forgive me. For I do not believe I shall be lasting long on this earth and must tell all who listen of agghh-!'  
  
'Naughty Hat, thoughts could burn that one.  
  
One by one we will go, we will. Come Miss Edith, say hello (pause). Well said my beauty. Tsk. Tsk. Spikey! Shame on you! Falling for the slayer like that. And you a vampire. Not natural that is. You should have gone for the heart. The heart centers the body after all.  
  
Not fair! You'd better keep my dark kitten safe Spikey! The world may not see him, but he will see the world. Heehee, that was funny wasn't it? (pause.)  
  
Good! Now no more worrying about Not Daddy, he'll have his fun! Though he'd have wished he hadn't. Then onward to the light we must go!  
  
It never does get any brighter for us darklings, but me boys light and so must I.  
  
Don't play around so much with my dark kitten or his little tree. My dark kitten has claws though he sheathes them well.  
  
The two are one and must never part. Should that day come All of hell and beyond shall reign.   
  
Twists and turns; turns and twists; round and round they go where they stop only I know. The family will be there as they should for such a celebrations as this.  
  
A couple more things Spikey. One, I forgive you. Secondly, Mummy'll make it all better for her childe. Can't have you starving out in the cold now can I?  
  
As for the watcher reading this letter, you really should read other people's mail. It's quite ungentlemanly of you. Oh and make sure that my Spikey gets to read my letter. After all it is for him.  
  
Love and Kisses,  
  
Druscilla and Miss Edith 


	2. Interpretations

For Disclaimer and Summary please see chapter One.  
  
CHAPTER 2:Interpretation  
  
"Doesn't sound like much of a prophecy to me Doc." Spike snarls sarcastically.  
  
"Though it's been a while since I had to translate Dru-Speak. She may have been barmy, but she did have her moments. Thought to be the only reason why Darla didn't off her."  
  
"SPIKE!!" Scoobies shout.  
  
"Fine! Bloody impatient gits. Basically, she sais hello and she's right pissed at me for going after Buffy the way I did and she wants/wanted me to watch out for Red and the Whelp (Spike nods his head towards Xander and Willow). Don't really understand why though. Back then she would have loved the bad. I mean I can see Willow as all dom and shit, no offense Red (Willow smiles and nods her head at Spike) but Droopy? She was off her rocker with that one."  
  
Majority of scoobies laugh along with Spike at the thought of Xander being evil. "HEY! I can be just as dark as the next."  
  
"Right Whelp. And what are you going to do? Feed 'em to death with donuts?" Spike snarks.  
  
Xander for a moment is angry, then gets a thoughtful look on his face. Willow glances over at him. "Xander?"  
  
"Xander?" Xander just gets a big grin on his face and gets up from his position on the couch to stalk over to Spike and whisper in his ear," Do you really want to know?"  
  
Willow on the other hand, has started shaking her head no and the only thing to come out of her mouth when asked what was wrong was," Xander, no. You promised. No more."  
  
Buffy walks over to Willow and gathers her in her arms. "Willow? Sweety? What's wrong. Tell me how to make it better?" Buffy looks toward Giles for support and sees the same amount of confusion on his face that must surely be on hers.  
  
Witnessing Willow's breakdown; Spike hesitantly answers Xander," Sure Droopy. Give me what you got." He snorts and laughs at Xander.  
  
If one were to look at the couple on the couch they would see the Big Bad Vampire shivering and holding his knees to his chest ; trying to find comfort where he could get it. If they were to get close enough to hear what the vampire was saying they might hear," That's impossible. No. How-. Can't do that. Are you sure?"  
  
At the end of his little speech, Xander pats Spike on the back and points the way to the restroom, that if Spike had been in his right mind would have known where it was.   
  
Those that were occupied with Willow only saw Spike run to the restroom like hell beasts were after him.  
  
As Spike came back into the room he took one look at Red and apologized. He then turned to the rest of the scoobies and told them to never let Xander be turned or become evil in any way or form, cause as it is he's way too creative.  
  
Xander watches all of this with a smirk on his face. And asks the room at large, "Anyone for donuts?"   
  
As Buffy and Giles were about to put in their order they saw Willow grimace and Spike turn green and run back to the restroom. From the reactions of those two Buffy and Giles declined Xander's offer of donuts.  
  
"What did I say?" Xander asks while laughing. 


	3. Let Her in

For disclaimer and summary please see chapter one.  
  
CHAPTER 3:LET HER IN  
  
"If Dru's intentions were just cautious in nature, then why did I receive this (Giles holds up Dru's correspondence) now, instead of when we first met? Or how come she declined to mention Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Harris to her Spikey earlier? What's so important about now? ARRRGGH!!" Giles was bewildered bothered and confused to say the least.  
  
"Calm down, mate, at your age your likely to have a heart attack. Then who would watch over your brood? (Giles growls at Spike) Look, I was with the bird for close to a century and couldn't understand half the stuff she ranted about. Come to think of it though; when she was here, she did have a spot for those two. Not sure if it was good or not, but it kept her entertained." Spike stops speaking to tilt his head back as if listening for something, then rolled his head back around to grin at the watcher.  
  
"Spike? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. She's back."  
  
At that point Buffy, Xander and Willow walk into the Magic Shop. Buffy asking, "who's back?"  
  
"My Dark Princess."  
  
Giles nods his head, but the rest of the group doesn't look as enlightened.  
  
"DRU! You daft bits!" Now they nod.  
  
Buffy's eyes widen and she looks around the room frantically, "WHERE?!"  
  
A familiar feminine voice drifts over to the group, "Hide 'n' see. The 'Hide' is here, no where to seek for the supposed Seeker. (Dru turns to Spike). Knew I taught you better manners than this (Gestures for him to let her in)."  
  
Spike takes a quick look around at he scoobies and says, "anything for my lady. Please do; join us." Spike walks over towards Dru and bows at the end of his speech.  
  
"Better." Dru glides in and puts her hand in Spikes outstretched one. They then proceed to dance about the place. Twirling and laughing. "Dance, my childe dance."  
  
Soon not only their laughter fills the place, so does the rest of the place. The noise breaking through to Spike. "Princess?"  
  
"Hmm?" Dru asks distractedly. Still twirling even without the assistance of Spike.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a mummy visit her Spikey?"  
  
"Anytime sweetheart; you know that. But, why now?"  
  
"Time to go homw."  
  
Dru? This has been home for a while now."  
  
"AAHH. We love you too fangless."  
  
Spike growls back," Shut it whelp."  
  
"Not our home silly. (She points to Xander and Willow). Theirs."  
  
Spike looks back and forth between the mentioned duo and his dark princess. "Drusie? What do you mean their home?"  
  
"I do hate repeating myself, but with you? (Shrug) We know you read out letter, but why can't you see? (Pause. She's waiting for an answer.) Oh. Oops. Sorry deary. Mums forgot. Don't worry though we can make it all better." Dru pats Spike on the head like a good little boy. She turns around (Not quite twirling).  
  
"Here Kitty, here pretty kitty." Dru calls her kitty to her.  
  
Willow nudges Xander. He rolls his eyes at her and gets up to walk towards Dru. "There anything I can do for you Dru?"  
  
Willow smiles at Xander and bounces in her chair.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" Buffy demands.  
  
Giles puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back to her seat. "I apologize for any inconvenience my ward may have incurred." Giles humbles himself before Dru.  
  
"Think nothing of it, my good gentle man. Do be warned. Should she interfere more, I will see to her end. Are we clear?" Giles nods despite Buffy's firm shaking of the head.  
  
Dru turns back to Xander. "Sorry Kitten. Would you please gather your Little Tree and come help Mummy fix my Spikey?"  
  
Xander bows and stretches his hand out for Willow. She daintily puts her hand in his and he twirls once before pulling her into his arms laughing all the while.  
  
"Beautiful they are. Aren't they Spikey?"  
  
"Whatever you say Precious." Spike says still doubtful of anything special about those two.  
  
"Kitty and Little Tree surround my childe. Oh Spikey?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You might want to lie down for this."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Dru ignores Spike and starts to chant in Demon's tongue (Please don't ask me to name one). 


End file.
